wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadeClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2 ''' Tanglelight paced around whispering under her breath. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:12, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Spotting the young warrior enter the camp, Fireblaze moved away as she entered the camp. 16:15, November 13, 2015 (UTC) (Randomly hints that Stark is a player) Starkclaw sat grooming his thin messy pelt his eyes roaming for someone to talk to.— Minkstar 17:21, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight ignored Fireblaze and sat down by the warriors den and licked the leaves out of her bronze and gray pelt. ---- Viperclaw yawned. The day was going pretty slow now that the rogues had left the land, nothing to do, the fresh kill pile was overloaded, so no hunting for sure. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:38, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Birdsoar floated around camp boredly. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 23:59, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Viperclaw sniffed and looked at the hot sun. IIt was blazing hot right in his face. ''Great StarClan, I've never wanted leaf-bare more then now. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:02, November 14, 2015 (UTC)'' Shorewillow licked her paws her belly was swollen with kits ~Shorewillow ''V''iperclaw got up and began his pacing. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:02, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow stopped licking her paws " Are you alright" she asks ~Shorewillow Viperclaw stopped and looked at Shorewillow. "Me?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:30, November 15, 2015 (UTC) "Yes you" Shorewillow purrs "you were pacing" ~Shorewillow "There's nothing to do." he meowed while sitting. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:31, November 15, 2015 (UTC) "How about we go hunting" Shorewillow suggests ~Shorewillow Viperclaw casted a glance at the fresh-kill pile which was still overloaded. "If we keep hunting we'll be too fat to move." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:52, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow points her tail at her swollen belly "we never know what will happen" she says ~Shorewillow Viperclaw looked at his paws. "I guess..." ----- Tanglelight rolled around, her freshly cleaned pelt covered in dust and leaves again. Perfect! she thought happily. ----- Fernstar sat down and licked his wounds. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:36, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "So you want to hunt " Shorewillow asks "Yeah..." he meowed quietly and turned for the camp entrance. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:47, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow purred and followed "where is the best place to hunt " Shorewillow asked "I don't know." he meowed. "Anywhere i guess." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:07, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow spotted a mouse scuttling by a bush Shorewillow stalked forward but stopped pain stabbing her belly.'' There coming.'' --Shore Shadowsong angled her ears towards Tanglelight, casting the she-cat a frown. "You alright?"Silverstar' 02:48, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, I just got over a tom who liked someone else." she then nodded to her messy pelt. "When my pelts drity it makes me feel better." Tanglelight mewed. --- Viperclaw looked back at Shorewillow. "What?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 13:25, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "There coming " Shorewillow says as more pain hits her belly 15:08, November 16, 2015 (UTC)Shorewillow Spotting a pretty molly he headed towards her. Greeting Cynderheart he began flirting.— Minkstar 18:31, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight flecked her tail. "Well, I'm gonna go stare at some other toms, so ba bye!" she mewled to Shadowsong and scampered off. ---- Viperclaw's pelt bristled. "Right now?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:36, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Yes " Shorewillow says Viperclaw looked around. "Are we too far for you to walk back to camp?" he asked uneasily. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:42, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "We don't have time Viperclaw you have to help me deliver my kits "Shorewillow says Viperclaw began to panic. "What!? I don't want to see that''!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:51, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow huffed "Fine I'll do it myself just go get the medicine cat " Viperclaw raced to get Vinefur and returned to Shorewillow, Vinefur at his side. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:56, November 16, 2015 (UTC) When Viperclaw got there Shorewillow already had two she kits one ginger and one cream colored Vinefur checked the kits, then went to Shorewillow he gave her a stick to bite down on. "The next ones coming." Vinefur meowed calmly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:00, November 16, 2015 (UTC) The kit slid out the kit was a white Tom kit but the kit was still Shorewillow looked at the two small kits drinking Shorewillows milk Vinefur took the white tom kit and rubbed his chest with soft gentle paws to try to see if the kit needed some extra help. He stopped and let the kit gentlily fall to the ground. "I'm so sorry." he meowed and gave her the kit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:13, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow sighs "At least I have these two kits " Shorewillow says Vinefur nodded. "He has his father to protect him in StarClan." he mewed and picked one of the kits up. "Let's get back to camp, Shorewillow, lean on Viperclaw." he mewed and began heading for camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:21, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow picked up the other kit "What about the other kit we can't leave him for the foxes " Viperclaw picked the white tom kit up. He shivered. He felt wrong to feel a kit so cold. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 23:27, November 16, 2015 (UTC) When they got back to camp Shorewillow sat down with the kit in her jaws Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:Browse Category:Roleplay